


I think he knows

by Elsey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey/pseuds/Elsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh oh. Sam knows, boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think he knows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiNoir/gifts).



> Nothing grand. Sorry it isn't too long. Feel better, Nikki!

"Dean! Answer the door!"

 

"Answer it yourself, ass, I'm in the shower!" Sam groaned, rolling off of his bed with a thud and moving to the door. He opened it to find Castiel, a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate and a teddy bear in his arms.

 

"...Cas...?" Sam said quizzically. Castiel's face went from radiant joy to stone cold in three seconds.

 

"Sam, I seem to have found these... articles outside of your door. Someone must have left them for you," Cas said quickly, moving the Valentine's gifts into the younger Winchester's arms. Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel on and a toothbrush in his mouth.

 

"Who is- _shit_!" Dean exclaimed. "Sammy, I can explain!"

 

"Explain what, exactly?" Sam said slowly, moving backwards and sitting down on the edge of his bed. Dean moved Cas inside, taking the gifts and putting them on the table. Cas stood awkwardly in the corner.

 

"Uh, well, I think the best explanation I have it, uh, shit happens," Dean said with a shrug. Sam raised his eyebrows before slowly nodding.

 

"Uh huh. Um, all right. So... Can you just say it aloud? So I can be totally sure?"

 

"Your brother and I often partake in sexual relations when you're out of the room. We've been canoodling for approximately four months now, three months after I raised him from hell. It is quite enjoyable," Castiel said in a deadly serious tone. Dean smacked his face and Sam's jaw dropped.

 

"So, um, you two...?"

 

"Dean and I are in a homosexual relationship, Sam," Cas told him. Dean threw his hands up in the air before quickly snagging his towel before it fell.

 

"Jesus, thanks for the heads up!" Sam yelled.

 

"Well I wasn't really expecting it either!" Dean yelled back.

 

"I just need a minute," Sam said, leaving the room without warning. Cas moved over to Dean. Dean moved against him, brushing their lips together. Cas pulled him into an embrace while Dean moved their lips apart. He stepped back, looking at the corny Valentine's gifts.

 

"Dean," Cas said in a gravelly tone.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think Sam knows." Dean burst out laughing.

 

"No shit, Sherlock!" he said, moving their lips together again.


End file.
